


Forgotten

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [26]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Depession, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Injury, M/M, Patrck is sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "Listen, Mat-""-Pat,""Pat, sorry,"Or, the one where Gar loses his memory and Patrck just wants him to remember.





	1. Forgotten

The moment Patrick woke up he knew something was wrong. It was as if an invisible poke was prodding at him. Almost like it were trying to get his attention, trying to warn him of something.

He just didn't know what.

He shuffled around his apartment most of the day, the feeling of forgetting  _something_  nagging him. He couldn't pay attention to anything he was doing. It didn't help that he was alone, he thought about calling Wade or Jp. Maybe they would be able to distract him long enough to get him to focus.

He grabbed his phone and slowly began to type out a message to Wade.  Then he stopped, his finger hovering over the send button. He looked around the room, something wasn't right.

He deleted the message.

He found himself at his computer, his foot bounced nervously as he looked over what ever he was reading. He wasn't actually reading it, no wait- he was, but none of it was making sense. It was in English, he could understand the words, but his brain was too gone to comprehend any of it.

A silent whisper wondered through the room. Was he going crazy? Was he sick? He squeezed his fist annoyed, and finally gave up. He turned off his computer, and stood up. His phone hit his bed, bouncing a little before settling down.

He pulled a jacket over his shoulders, pulling it on close and sighing. It wasn't cold outside, he knew that, but the jacket it self seemed to calm him down enough as he grabbed his keys and left.

He found himself driving around Los Angeles. The people blurring past him as if he was in slow motion. Everything seemed slowed down; the people, the cars, even the music was slower. It gave everything a sadder tone, he almost wanted to cry.

He felt like he was driving for hours, yet the clock said he had only been driving for half an hour. He found himself parked in a parking lot, lots of cars on all sides of him. He didn't know where he was at.

He got out of his car, squinting at the sun above him as he approached the big building. The walk seemed to last forever, the sun disappearing behind clouds by the time he reached the doors.

Then it hit him.

He felt as if someone punched him  _hard._ He let out a shaky breath, his hands raking through his sweating hair. The smell of disinfectant and  cheep air freshener filled his nostrils. Looking around his eyes flicked to a few people who sat in chairs, they all looked nervous. Each person sitting in their chairs one way or another. Their feet bouncing like Pat had be earlier.

He approached what looked to be the receptionist desk, a lady sitting on the other side tapped away on her computer. She glanced over at him, sending him a sympathetic smile.

"Good afternoon Mr. Patrick," she began writing on a clipboard before handing it to him. He signed his name  slowly, he felt his chest ache and sighed.

"You're here to see him again?" She whispered softly, he found himself nodding his head as she handed him a sticker. She nodded too before pointing him in a direction and letting him go.

He walked down the hall, time slowed again with each step he took. He wanted to cry, scream, maybe even punch something. He stopped in front of a door and rose his fist to knock but paused. He had seen the door way too many times he couldn't count. And each time he left feeling worse than when he arrived.

His fist hit the door softly, the squeaking of a hospital bed could be heard followed by feet approaching the door. The door knob turned and on the other side stood Gar, he wore a light blue hospital gown, a pair of boxers peeking through the back.

"Oh, it's you again"

Pat sucked in a sharp breath as he flinched at the words. He felt his heart in his throat as he watched Gar walk back to the bed. Patrick followed slowly, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Yeah, it's me" Patrick's voice sounded horse, his mouth felt dry, his head was spinning.

"Don't take this the wrong way-" Gar began, he held a TV remote in his hand flipping through the channels quickly.

"-But whatever reason it is for you to keep coming here probably isn't worth it..." Patrick stared at Gar, he didn't know what Gar was saying.

"I'm not going to remember. I'm not going to remember you nor those other...what was their names?"

"JP and Wade?" Patrick replied. His eyes flicked over Gar, he had gained weight since the last time he had seen him,  _good_. The bandage that had been wrapped around his stomach seemed to be gone too. Though the scars along the side of his face looked worse,  _he's probably been rubbing at it..._ Patrick squeezed his eyes shut as the images from a few months ago resurfaced in his brain.

When Patrick reopened his eyes Gar was looking at him, his expression was a mix of concern and annoyance. A frown tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I can at least try right? Maybe one day you'll remember, maybe not today or tomorrow, but-" Gar held up his hand and cut him off;

"Listen, Mat-"

"-Pat,"

"Pat, sorry," Gar let out a sigh, his hand dropping into his lap.

"Listen, you were probably an amazing person and you were probably a great friend. But I really don't remember. The doctors are sure I will never remember, and I'm fine with that."

Gar kept his gaze on Patrick, Patrick wanted to look back but didn't think he could with out breaking into tears.

"I think you should go," Gar said in almost an whisper. Patrick could feel his heart shatter but nodded his head.  He didn't want to bother Gar, he already had enough problems with everything else.

Pat left the room, heading out to his car where he sat there for hours. He felt numb, he could cry, he didn't even think he could speak if he wanted to. He body shook, his hands griped the wheel until his knuckles were white. He felt broken.

XX

Gar watched Patrick leave, door closing behind him. He felt bad, Patrick really did seem like a nice guy. But he felt guilty giving him false hope that he would remember him.

Gar turned the ring on his finger, he didn't know who gave it to him nor why, but he liked it. It say on his left hand, he realized a month before that  it was possibly an engagement ring, but the only one that had said anything about his apparent spouse was Wade the first time he stopped by. He only mentioned it before looking to Patrick and dropping the conversation.

A nurse came in moments later, a soft smile on her face as she brought bandages over and helped replace them.


	2. Remembered

Thinking back on it now, maybe all he needed  _really was_  a hit on the head.

It was six months since he had left the hospital to move back in with his dad. Life had returned into what he had remembered to be normal, waking up and going to school. Then going home to play video games. If it weren't for the large amount of games he didn't remember buying, he would have completely forgotten that he had lost his memory.

_Ha, funny._

Either way though, Gar now sat at the bottom of his closet, a box of papers spilled out around him. He felt dazed for a few moments, the feeling of forgetting something important weighing heavily on his mind. Almost like a word was on the tip of his tongue, all he needed was one thing and he would remember it all.

He rubbed his head, the skin feeling tender from where the box hit, as he looked at the papers around him. He grabbed a few, stopping for a second as he read over the words;

_ZRC Wedding and Events Planner:_   
_A day you'll never forget..._

Gar raised an eyebrow at the words, his eyes momentarily flicking down to the ring that still sat on his finger. He looked back down the paper, skimming the words until he found the names; t _he soon to be married:_ _Garuku_ _and Patrick Static_. The words seemed almost like the last hinge on a door as his lost memories came back to him.

  
From their first kiss to Pat's proposal, everything began coming back. Tears sprouting from his eyes as once lost memories returned. A grin rested across his face as more memories came back, but the smile soon dropped as memories of the accident resurfaced too.

They we're coming back from a meeting with their wedding planner, both of them giddy and smiling as they drove down the street. Pat was driving, they were laughing, and Gar couldn't think of anything that could possibly ruin that perfect moment.

Until the other vehicle hit them.

Gar should've been dead. The truck had been going double the speed limit and T'ed them on Gar's side of the car. Their car flipped, sliding on it's side until it hit a telephone pole. Gar hit his head, blacking out only to wake up again two weeks later.

When he awoke, he was confused. The beeping of monitors and the glare of bright lights created more of a panicked than anything. Looking around the room was filled will balloons and cards, all reading variants of " _get well soon_ ". He quickly tired to peice together what was happening as a sleep deprived and stressed looking Patrick entered the room. Now the only image of Patrick Gar could imagine was the look when they both realized Gar couldn't remember him, or rather anything.

More tears began to fall, but unlike before these were made from  _greif_. Patrick had tried so hard to be there for Gar, who only wanted to push him away out of his own fear of disappointing everyone.

Gar fumbled from where he sat as he grabbed his phone. He punched numbers into the dial pad blindly and held the phone to his ear as he listen to it ring. He hadn't really talked to anyone since he left the hospital, he hoped that someone would answer.

_"Hello? Gar is this you?"_ The once unfamiliar voice of Wade sounded through the speaker. Gar sobbed loudly as his body shook.

"I...I-" Gar placed his head between this knees as he pulled them to his chest,

_"Are you okay? Hey talk to me, what's going on?"_  Gar wiped tears from his eyes that we're quickly replaced with new ones and took a deep, shaky breath.

"I- I remember. All of it. Everything," Gar shook again letting another sob move through him. He wasn't sure if the tears we're from joy or sadness anymore, he assumed they were made of both. Wade was silent on the other end for a moment before Gar was able to hear him whisper something he couldn't make out.

_"Wait do you...you remember all of us??! Like, Me, JP and Pat? Oh wait Pat, have you called Pat?!"_  Wade was practically yelling, a laugh rising up from inside him joyously. Gar smiled as well, before it fell again momentarily as panic washed over him.

"N-no I haven't, I called you first." Gar  stuttered out. "He's not...he's not mad right?" Gar asked fear soaked in his voice. Not even a year ago he had told Patrick to get lost, told him to give up on them.

_"Why would he be mad? If anything he's going to cry when he find out,"_ Wade said through the phone. Gar could hear Wade talking to who he assumed was Molly due to her own excited sound. Gar's  heart pounded in his chest, the smile returning once again as he promised to call Wade back before he hung up and quickly called Patrick.

XXX

Patrick stared intensity at his screen, he was streaming PubG with JP, the two of them doing fairly well as a team. He rubbed his tired eyes, he wasn't used to playing for such a long time anymore. It was hard getting back into streaming and doing YouTube after he last saw Gar. There wasn't any content for at least a month, depression hitting him super hard. He was barely scrapping by after that, eventually he had to move in with his old friend MK to ensure he would have a roof over his head. He blinked a few times pushing the thoughts out of his mind and refocused on the match.

His phone, which sat next to his mouse pad, lit up as it emitted sounds. He swore under his breath pushing it away, not picking it up to instead play his game. The phone stopped ringing for a few seconds before it rang again, he didn't bother to look to see who it was and instead looked to the stream chat.

"Someone  _really_  wants to talk to you" JP noted with a chuckle, Patrick sighed mumbling something like 'they can wait' as he made his way through a house. Suddenly, Patrick saw a message from Wade go across his stream. He was typing in all caps, his message very angrily telling him how  _"you will regret not answering your phone"_. Patrick rolled his eyes, conveying the message to JP before the phone rang a third time.

This time however, Pat looked at the Caller ID, the number on the screen making his heart stop for a second as he reached for it quickly. His headphones were off as the phone was pressed to his ear, the sound of stifling being the only thing on the other side.

"Hello?" Patrick asked, his voice strained.

_"Pat?"_ The voice said in return, hope radiating from it. Patrick could feel tears fill the brim of his eyes as realization hit him.

"Gar? Why are-?" Patrick began, his heart beating rapidly. He threaded his fingers through his hair listening closely.

_"I-i got my memory back, Pat. I remember-"_  Pat could hear Gar cry, his own eyes brimming with tears.

" _I'm really sorry Pat, I-"_

"Don't be sorry, it's wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you remember-"

"I missed you,"  
" _I love you_ ,"

Patrick sniffled, rubbing his eyes as he smiled. His eyes flicked up to his computer screen, where he watch his stream chat go insane. He chuckled softly, telling Gar that he would call him right back so he could end the stream.

"Wait so Gar got his memory back?!" JP practically shouted as soon as Pat put his headset back on. They had both died and now sat waiting in the lobby.

"Yes," Patrick replied, a newfound light now illuminating within them. He rested his head in his hands, letting tears fall down his face. So many emotions that had been pushed down resurfacing.

_Gar was back,_   
_He remembered him again-_

As soon as Pat turned off his computer he had the phone pressed against his ear, keys in hand as he sprinted to his car. He didn't care how far the drive would be, he couldn't wait to see his fiencé - to see  _Gar_.


End file.
